Hold my heart in your hand
by EvanGalea
Summary: In a slightly alternate version of Hyrule, set shortly after the battle with Ganon in Oot. Hyrule has been rebuilt, but Link's now forced to live in Hyrule castle with Zelda, who is infatuated. But is it true love? Or is it the remains of Ganon's magic tainting the Sacred realm and bending all to it's now malign will? The arrival of new faces, and time, will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I am currently redoing/ adding to the older chapters and cleaning up improving the writing.

I have also been checking out the stories of people who posted reviews in order to thank them for continued support.

The moon shone high in the sky as Princess Zelda slipped into the boys room. Taking care not to wake him, she opened up a small bottle and poured the golden liquid down the boys throat. Any other concoction or drink would make someone wake up imeadietly, but a love potion was meant to be used on sleepers. The Princess of Hyrule then knelt by the boys side, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She could just as easily have her way with him now, but that might wake him up. Zelda smiled, and went out of the room crossing her fingers to hope that she had gotten the brew right. Before she left, she took one final look at the teenager.

Link woke up feeling all tingly. His throat had an oddly sweet taste, and he felt he could sing for an hour straight. Today he was going to visit Zelda... Wait, why would that be a priority? He saw Zelda everyday. No, more importantly, he had to go to Death mountain to get a sword from bigoron. Ever since he had returned the master sword to the temple of time, and the kokiri sword to the kokiri village, the megaton hammer to the gorons, and so on, he had no basic melee weapons, Though Zelda had helped him learn Din's fire.

He slipped on a red tunic today. He at least wanted to see Zelda before he went. It took a while to find her, the sun was out, and when he checked the outside grounds he found her in the garden, painting a picture.

"Hello Zelda." Shoot, he must have sounded like an idiot. "Er, might I add what a lovely painting." Why was he suddenly so self concious? Zelda turned around and smiled. "Hello Link." She breathed, and the light seemed to bend around her. "By the way," She began, bringing him back to the present. "My cousin Lolda is coming from the kingdom of Eirswan to stay for a while. Would you mind showing her around when she gets back tomorow?"

"Sure", said Link. "I never knew you had a cousin."

"Oh yes, I've been talking to her and she is coming to conduct a bit of research. She's heard about you too- well I guess everyone has but she seemed particularly intrested in you."

Link had never attracted much attention, much less that of a princess. Inside, he felt a little uncomfortable. What if Zelda stopped spending time with him and instead with this new Lolda? What if The new princess decided Link wasn't fit for being with Zelda?

No, that was irrational. Whatever he and the maiden that stood before him had, well, it was special. He considered that as he told Zelda his plans.

Link said his goodbyes, and his promise to come back tommorow. He left, his mind abuzz with thoughts about both princesses. Zelda set down her brush and watched him ride into the distance. Had the potion worked? Partially she guessed. Link had turned slightly red when she looked in his eyes, and had stood visibly closer to her, and even looked like he wanted to touch her. But she couldn't be sure, and love potions fail if the person knows you will try them. She set off to the castle storage to find more materials to make another batch. Meanwhile out at sea...

Lolda looked out to the sea as her ship swayed in the gentle waves. Tomorow she would arrive at Hyrule castle and begin her research on native eyeball frogs. Or so everyone believed, in reality, she would be studying a young boy, who people claimed was the hero of time. A boy with the strength of the heavens and the courage of the titans. They said that he had the triforce of courage. That very much interested her.

"You know, I've always disliked homeless people." Said Link's friend Link (A goron who was named after Link). "They tell you rupees aren't everything, Right before they ask you for rupees."

Link and Link sat together on a cliff overlooking the spot with woman banging the ground asking for contents of peoples bottles. Below them, the folk of Kakariko town went about their daily business. A long brown package sat between them, with the seal of R. Bigoron on a signed document.

"Hey brother, I'd like to ask you something." Said Goron Link, turning his shoulder and pretending to fiddle with his imaginary hair.

"Anything."

"Well, in a week, on the full moon, it's, well it's my rite of manhood. I want you to be there."

Link knew what that ment. Rolling down a mountain with a bomb flower. It was something every Goron had to do to become an adult and gain respect in their culture. Link turned, smiled, and said "Of course I'll be there. Now I'd better get back, to get there before The new princess arrives." He leapt down to the ledge onto Epona's back, who whinnied and sped off.

While link rode back home on Epona, he tested out his new sword. As he had ordered, a lightweight broadsword exactly the size of the master sword, with a smaller and better protecting guard, and a hilt with a much better grip. But it just didn't feel as powerful as the master sword, although it was a perfectly good one in it's own right. He saw the Hyrule castle town looming in the distance, and sped ahead. Back at the castle...

Lolda and Zelda exchanged greetings and a hug. It was, Lolda decided, good to see her cousin again. And how much she had grown! Then they heard the galloping of a horse, and Lolda watched Zelda turn around a corner to meet whoever was coming.

"Link! Your late, Princess Lolda is alrready here. And you've got dust on your tunic!"

"Sorry Zelda, I got distracted by some Stalfos. Is you-know-who here?"

So this must be the Hero of time, thought Lolda. She stood patiently, waiting for the two to come around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thought in her head when she saw the Hero of Time was: My god, he's been drugged. She could sense a love potion had taken effect. She could also sense the triforce of courage, which kept a bit of the love potion at bay. The second thought was that she could see why someone would want to make him theirs. He looked like a powerful ally.

"So you must be Link." She said when she realised he was waiting for her to speak. "Zelda has told me a lot about your deeds."

Link blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, it's hero stuff. I'm glad to meet you." Shoot, he thought I must be boring. He was feeling all self concious again with Zelda around.

Princess Zelda clapped her hands. "I know! Let's go tour the castle!"

The three of them toured the castle grounds. They explored the hole Link had climbed in through as a kid, the various statues, and the many flowers in the castle gardens. Princess Zelda made an effort to stay in between the two, and Lolda was trying to get on Links side. After a while Link noticed this, and saw his chance to mess with the princesses, sometimes swerving out of the way to go point out something random.

When they all finished, Lolda said goodbye until dinner and followed her servants up to her room. Link decided he would take a nap, but Zelda had other plans. She entered his room just as Link stretched out on his bed.

"Ah. Hey there Zelda." Link looked at her while speaking, then bit his lip. He attempted a more cool "Wassup." and failed misserably. _Maybe I'd better start quickly_, thought Zelda.

"Link, I want to teach you how to perform CPR." She said. She had been waiting all day to say that. But even when Ganon had trapped her, her heart had not beat so quickly. Link looked up at her with his eyes wide open. Zelda had to remind herself that this would either take Link on the next step, or ruin their relationship.

"H-here? N-now?" Stammered Link. He had seen Impa perform it on a guard once. "But that would mean..."

"Link, I'll have you know this is only for safety." Zelda said as she locked the door and cast a soundproof spell on the room. "With two Princesses to care for, and in case Lolda has a heart attack, you need to be there for her."

Link thought HE might have a heart attack.

"Now, I will lie down on the bed. Lean over me, and lift my chin up." Link did as he was told, but it was difficult with his hands trembling so much. "Now comes the important part. Pinch my nose, open my mouth, and breathe down my throat." She said with her eyes closed.

This is it, thought Link. Any second now She would push him away, laugh, and the prank would be over. Why get a princess to teach CPR? Well if it was, he wasn't going to play by her rules. He decided he would have to do it quickly, before she could react. He willed the triforce of courage to flow strength through his veins. He was going to kiss Zelda!

Imeadietly, Zelda felt his lips close around hers. She let out a small squeak. So this is what it feels like to be his... his...

She opened one eye to see Link right above her. The boy had one hand on her nose, the other on her shoulder. She felt glad that Link was locking lips with her, and yet...

No, this couldn't feel like the real thing. But her mind was in coplete chaos, and without realizing she bit his lip.

"ARGH!" Said Link as he fell away. Zelda stood up and braced herself against a wall. "T-That's good enough for today." Her heart was still pounding from the close encounter. And to think she was going to follow that up with Link pressing down on her chest! She smiled at Link "You did well today." Link only managed to nod his head.

"Alright" Said the princess, turning towards the door. "Next time we'll practice the himelick maneuvre."

No sooner had she said that had she heard a loud THUMP and turned around to see Link had fainted on the carpet. With a sigh, Zelda picked Link up with all her might and dropped him onto his bed. As and afterthought, she cast a spell and removed the love potion from Link and back into the bottle. She would no longer need that. She walked out of the room, hid the potion bottle in an alcolve, and hoped noone would ever find that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! hope you like the first few chapters. I'll try to keep it exciting but short, so it doesn't drag. Reviews are appreciated, it helps motivate me knowing that people take the time to read over my story.

Link must have been asleep for some time. He didn't remember falling asleep. Luckily, he had time for a bath before dinner. As he went down the hallways he made an effort to look out for his Princess. It seemed as though she wasn't in the hallway or throne room though.

The bath felt so warm. If only the room wasn't so big. Link felt exposed here. What if Someone were to spy on him?

Link Slid himself into the water. His mind went over what had happened earlier, and he imeadietly felt dazed. Was this a sign? Nah, it couldn't be. Zelda simply wanted him to help assure her safety. But yet, he had been so close to her, like the two were bound.

"I see you. Come out of there." He shouted, his voice echoed around the room. No responce. So he really was alone. He could feel more at ease now.

When he came down for dinner, he found the two princesses already there, engaged in quiet conversation. Link imeadietly regretted not picking something formal when he saw them in matching blue dresses. Lolda's black hair was braided very nicely.

"Ah, Link. Care to join us?" Said Zelda's cousin. She motioned to the pecan encrusted salmon.

"I wouldn't miss it." Said Link.

As the meal went on, Link seemed to notice a silent competition going on between the two princesses over who would eat the least. Link meanwhile, Was eating a ton. Ever since he had nearly starved to death in the spirit temple, he had always eaten more, but yet he never got fat. The two girls stared at him incredulously.

"So I'd like to ask what you'll be doing for your research on eyeball frogs." Said Link to break the ice. He still knew very little about the new princess. The two certainly didn't look related. But then again, he knew Malon and Talon, and those people both looked and acted differently.

Fortunately, Lolda was prepared for the question. "I want to see if they can be turned into medicine. If we can create a new line of products to aid people, then my province will prosper and the world will have fewer problems. By the way, I notice your lip is bleeding."

Shoot, thought link. Eating must have opened the wound up. "Ah, I'll go clean it up." Said Link, embarassed and running into the hallway.

Zelda also sat up. "Forgive me, I'll go perform a spell on it. I'll be right back."

Lolda leaned back. At least while the two were gone she could eat to her hearts content.

Link was about to wipe his face with a cloth, when Zelda caught his hand.

"Let me do it Link." She said, using her fingers to close his eyes. While she casted a low power blessing spell on him, the blessing would cause hime to not feel anything for a short ammount of time. She took the opening and placed her finger on his lip, to catch a few drops of blood.

The spell faded, and Link stood there, feeling his lip. Zelda turned her back on him so he would not see her lick her finger.

It was delicious, thought Zelda. It was warm and rich. The essence of the triforce and the blood of the hero. But she knew it was a horrible thing to drink other peoples blood. Yet her heart felt happy inside. Now she felt she didn't need to eat any more tonight.

Link and Zelda made their way back into the dining chamber. Lolda rose up to greet them. "Shall we leave and go do something?" She said. Zelda welcomed the invitation with an "Of course, what do you have in mind."

So this is her chance, thought Lolda. "Well, I happened to bring a few games from my castle. There's one I'm especially sure the two of you will like." Said Lolda. "It's called twister."

So the three of them left for Lolda's room. And behind them, Impa stood. Watching patiently. Things were about to get very interesting around here. She left to follow them.

* * *

>Link, was in deep thought about Whether or not Zelda liked him. He could never understand girls. If only Zelda was a guy... Wait, he prefered her as a girl. With a sigh, he shook his head and followed Lolda and Zelda...<p><p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lolda entered the room first, and when Link and Zelda came in they found her laying a mat out with a bunch of different coloured circles on it. She took out two spinners and layed them beside the mat.

"So how do you play?" Asked Zelda. She hoped it would be something she could do beside Link. Unfortunately she had not worn exactly the best clothing for games.

"Oh it's very simple. Two people sit on the mat while the third person spins both the spinners. One is for each person and determines where they move. For example, if I spin a yellow left hand, than link has to place his left hand on a yellow circle. If I spin a blue left foot on the other one, then Zelda has to place her left foot on a blue circle. The winner is the one who can last the longest without their body touching the ground."

"That sounds very fun." Said Zelda. She suddenly saw a chance to have her way with Link."Hey Link, let's make a bet. If I win, I get to dress you up like a doll."

"Your on." Responded Link. "If I win, you have to clean Epona's stable."

"Alright", said Lolda as she spun the two spinners. "Link, yellow right foot. Zelda, purple left hand."

Link and Zelda did as they were told, and placed their limbs as comfotably as possible. Lolda smiled. If only the two knew just what they were getting into.

A dozen moves later, Link and Zelda were already in a knot. Link's left hand reached under zeldas waist, while his right hand above her neck. Zelda's right leg stuck inbetween Links. Zelda could feel Link breathing heavily.

"My my." Said Lolda. "You two are quite close."

Zelda couldn't afford to lose this. She wouldn't mind cleaning A stable, but she wanted badly to dress up Link. And yet Link was stronger than her, with more comfortable clothing.

She watched as Lolda spun the spinner. Zelda reached out in her mind with magic to stop the spinners on right foot red for her and left foot blue for Link. Now he would have to slide his left foot under hers, a difficult move considering his hand was there.

To her shock however, Link did not move below her but above her! Now his body was directly on top of her.

Lolda was howling with laughter. "Zelda, It looks like you two are making love!" Zelda would have no more of this. She pressed her body into Links. The hero of time imeadietly fell to the floor at the prospect of having Zelda's back against his chest.

"I win!" Said Zelda triumphantly. So now she could do whatever she wanted to Link, although she wished that she didn't have to cheat.

Link lay against the floor. To think he had been defeated. Oh well, he thought. Right before he fell over he had felt Zelda's soft body against his.

"How about another game?" Said Lolda.

"It's getting late." said Zelda. "And I have to wake up early tomorow. Can we do it on wednesday?"

"Of course." Replied Lolda. "Too bad though. I was going to play spin the bottle." At this Zelda and Link cocked their heads to the side, they clearly never heard of the game. "I'll explain later." She added.

"Well, see ya." Said Link. This night, while a bit embarassing, had been quite an ice breaker. He felt comfortable enough to speak to Lolda cassually, the way Zelda permitted him. He was walking down the hallway when suddenly an arm linked into his and steered him into another room.

"Hey wha-" Said Link, abruptly cut off as a bottle was shoved down his throat. He had been caught off guard, and he hoped the drink wasn't poison.

The last thing Link saw before he was knocked unconcious, (Second time today) was a Gerudo in a maid costume. The last thing he heard was: "Your mine now dear." As the stolen love potion the Gerudo had found was slipped back into her dress.


	5. Chapter 5

The two guards on the battlements recieved quite a shock when the hero of time jumped down from the roof. How had he gotten there? Thought Link as the stunned guards helped him get to his feet. The last thing he remembered before waking on the top of the castle was a gerudo in a maid uniform. An exceptionally beautiful one he added in his thoughts. One that would perhaps rival Nabooru in beauty.

Anyways, last night had been tiring. Now the sun shone high in the sky. Link added up the days. In 6 he would go to see Goron Link's initiation, and in 4 he would go to lake Hylia. Until then, he had nothing to do. He figured he might try to find that maid from last night.

When Zelda had finished her early meeting she heard news of the hero of time on the castle roof. At this, she had Link brought in to the throne room.

"Link, what were you thinking." She spat. Zelda wasn't actually mad but she didn't want Link to know that. "I don't hear from you for half the day and find you dozing off on the roof? I trust you at least caused no injury to yourself?"

"No, I did not." Said Link absent mindedly. He was not thinking about Zelda.

"Link, I care about you. I care about you deeply. That is why I will punish any behaviour like this. Come over my knee and I will give you a good spanking." At this, Link snapped to attention. He liked the sound of that.

Before Zelda could disclipline Link however, Lolda arrived in the room. At once, she flinched, noticed Zelda. What could shock her so much? She guessed Lolda must want to talk to her privately.

"Link, please take these papers up to the council meeting room." She said. "You will receive your punishment later."

Zelda motioned him off. Link wondered if he should refuse in hopes of getting spanked more, but in the end he just turned and left with the scrolls. Lolda watched him go.

"Ah, Lolda. How may I be of assistance?"

"Zelda, there's something I need to tell you. Link-" She motioned to the door where Link had left. "He's been drugged with a love potion. I can sense it."

"What?" Exclaimed Zelda, acting as surprised as possible. "When did you sense it?"

"Just right now. I thought I sensed some when I first arrived, yet it dissapeared at Diner. But now I sense it again."

Zelda's mild worry of Lolda finding out her plans to court the Hero of Time were replaced by a much greater worry of someone attempting to steal him. "Goddesses." She whispered. "Now that you mention it, Link has bee nacting strangely. We should follow him."

"Alright, I've always wanted to try tailing someone." Said Lolda.

They followed Link. Any other time, the Hero of time would have noticed them, but he was clearly under the effect of some love potion magic, which must have clouded his mind. Zelda had taken special care to add her own ingredient to remove this effect for a very short time, but she had a feeling it slightly decreased the power.

Suddenly she spotted a maid running up to Link. Could that be the one? The girl reached out her hand to grab Link's. Zelda couldn't help it. She used magic to lift up the long dress of the maid. At this Link ran out of the passageway. Zelda didn't bother running to the maid, she knew this wasn't the one who had poisoned her hero...

By the end of the day, Link was mildly confused. Though he had wandered the castles in search of the Gerudo maid, every woman he came close to had been caught in some wierd accident, whether it was a gravity defying skirt, a crashing chandelier, or a tornado coming out of nowhere. He was considering heading back to see his princess, but she might get caught in one of these mishaps, so he left her alone. Well, that was what he told himself, but in reality he couldn't find either of the Royal girls.

Suddenly, he saw her. The Gerudo maid from before was staring straight at him. Link walked over to her, but as he did time seemed to slow down.

After what felt like an hour, he finally stood in front of the one from the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing the gerudo woman said was "I'm sorry dear." And a second later, when she flipped him onto his back and pinned him, it became apparent why. When Link felt the air rush out of him, he saw the Gerudo lady standing above him, smiling. Suddenly she had to duck as an arrow shot passed her and stuck into the wall hard enough to crack it. Coming out from behind a curtain was Princess Zelda and Lolda.

Link was shocked. Before he had never seen Zelda fight someone, except in the battle with Ganon. But now, seeing her knock another arrow into a 6 foot (2 meter) bow, he was seeing a whole new side of her. Lolda had summoned... a hammer?

Suddenly Link was hoisted to his feet. A quick blow with his elbow would have broken the hold, but if it was the gerudo girl he wouldn't want to harm her, for some odd reason.

Zelda stopped. Any shot would impale Link. The Gerudo girl took advantage of this to throw a smoke bomb. By the time the smoke cleared, Lolda and Zelda were alone. Or not, as they found Link lying on the ground, with a knife buried right into his heart.

It took them only 3 seconds to realize it was a dummy. That just made both of them more mad.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lolda. She hoped Zelda wouldn't do something rash.

"Head to the bell tower. Put the palace on lockdown. When your done start making an antidote for love potion." The Princess of Hyrule obviously didn't want Lolda to think she would have much knowledge of a love potion beyond how to cure it. Zelda would find the person who would try such a thing. No matter what happened, Link would never, Ever leave her...

Link had been placed down in a chair and bound by some ropes. It felt annoying. How could he be so helpless? He had gotten himself out of crazy situations in the past.

The Gerudo woman circled the room. "We're not safe until we leave the castle dear. I've got a bone to pick with Princess Zelda."

This was strange, thought Link. Princess Zelda was hailed by many to be a great ruler, one who would oneday take the title of ruler from her parents and lead Hyrule to prosperity.

"Why do you hate her?" He asked. She stared into his eyes. "Why? Because Princess Zelda took away the thing that meant the most to me." Tears started running down her face.

Link couldn't help it. "Please don't cry." He said, feeling a bit of pain in his chest. "I'm sorry about whatever you lost."

"Oh shut up!" She turned away from him. I lost EVERYTHING. And a woman of the dessert always get's her revenge."

Link could feel empathy for her. He too had felt loss. But a desire for revenge was never the answer. That was a lesson he learned quickly in the shadow temple. "I just wished you were happy." He whispered.

"Oh, I will be happy. Listen Link. I don't care a thing about you. But believe me when I say I will take away the thing Zelda cares most about." She turned and gave Link a smile revealing all her teeth, and despite a scar on her face, and a chipped tooth, it was still radiantly beautiful.

Another moodswing? This girl has problems, thought Link. Link lifted his head to see the Gerudo girl stick her hand out and grab the back of his head. She started to pull him in for his first real kiss...

That's wierd, thought Link. Her lips tasted cold, and metallic. In fact they didn't at all feel like Princess Zelda's.

Then Link looked up and saw that his lips were rested on a sword. And holding the sword was Zelda.

The Gerudo maid gasped. "H-how did you-" she was cut off as Zelda knocked her on the head with the flat part of the blade. Then Lolda apeared carrying a bottle witha strange green potion.

Zelda had backed the other woman into a wall. "I'll have you locked up in the dungeons for this! How dare you touch this man?" Link was definetly seeing another side of Zelda. The patient, fair, and occasionally mischievous Teenage girl he was used to was replaced by a scary Zelda. But maybe scary Zelda was good too, he thought.

The Gerudo whispered in a low voice "You killed him."

At this, Zelda bent down low to stand close. "What did you say?"

"My father." Whispered the Gerudo. "You killed Ganon." At this Zelda took a step backwards. Ganondorf had a daughter? But how was that possible? She just stood there while the guards came, freed Link, and brought The Gerudo woman to the castle dungeons.

Later that night, Link (now fully cured of the love potion) was called up to Zelda's bedroom.

"Hey Zelda, er how may I be of assistance?" Zelda motioned for him to sit on her bed. When he did, she pulled his arm into her lap, causing him to blush slightly. "Link." She started. "You need to be more careful. Or else I'd worry about you."

At those words Link found himself unable to resist hugging her. "Nice to know you have my back." He said, breathing in the scent of her hair. Zelda stroked his back. "Of course Link. You can count on me to protect you sometimes." And for a brief moment it was like the two were bound together.

The moment passed. "Now for the real reason I brought you here." Zelda withdrew her arms. "What is it?" Asked Link, a note of caution in his voice.

"You don't remember? Silly Link. I'm going to spank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The very next day, Lolda went out to lake Hylia. She occasionally had to do things like this to make Link and Zelda think she was actually doing some research on eyeball frogs. She kneeled on the shore.

Suddenly (I use that word a lot) a Zora head appeared out of the water. Only with long experience in dealing with beings of different races did she stop herself from jumping back.

"Hello." Said the Zora in a high pitched rolling voice. "Who might you be?" Lolda Identified the newcomer as a female by looking at her chest.

"I am Princess Lolda of Eirswan, here in Hyrule to visit my cousin. And you might be?" The Zora Lady dove into the water, did a backflip, and Reemerged. "I am princess ruto of the Zora's. By the way, am I correct in assuming your cousin is Princess Zelda?"

Lolda felt she could divulge the information safely to the woman. "Yes, it's good to see her after so much time."

"Wait here." Said Ruto. After a while, the fish girl returned with a strange orb on a pedestal. "If you are going back to Hyrule castle, can I ask you deliver this to someone?"

"Alright, but who?"

"I'm sure you know who. His name is Link."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Link was sparing with Impa. Today she used a round shield and a broadsword.

Link had a power advantage, but impa was very experienced. Every time Link made a slicing attack with his sword and followed it up with a vertical strike, Impa would parry the first attack with her sword, the second with her shield, and do a spin low to the ground, dodging his next attack. She made a strike to his knee, barely missing Link as he jumped away.

The Hero of time Sized up his opponent and looked for any advantage. Any creative strike he could make...

But wait. What if Impa expected him to try that approach and try something creative? She could simply go on the defense and wait for him to screw up. No, he would have to show her a new strategy.

What Link did next was both stupid and brilliant. He made a leap and launched a savage attack with both his sword and his shield. Impa raised her shield up to block, but he swung all is weight to the side of the shield, hitting it hard and dislocating it. Impa slashed at his side, spilling his blood all over the courtyard. Link grunted in pain, but managed to recover quickly by rapidly tensing and untensing his body- a technique he had developed. He then slammed the hilt of his sword down on her shoulder.

Impa's head dropped, and her sword fell to the ground. Link had done it, he had finally beat her.

Then out of the blue Impa's free hand grabbed Link's head. Link felt time slowing down as she slammed her shield into his face, and with a dull bang, everything went black. He had just enough time to wonder how she had remained standing after he struck her, a firm reminder not to mess with the advisor of the royal family...

Zelda was watching from the sides and nearly screamed in terror. She ran over to Link to see if he was alright. His face was badly bruised, and his eye was black. He had hit the ground with a force that had opened up the wound in his side. It was because of battles like this that Zelda had trained herself to be adept in healing magic, doing what she could until the castle medics arrive.

Impa was acting... completely fine, as if she hadn't been injured. She may have been limping slightly, but Zelda didn't care. She followed the clercs when they picked up Link on a stretcher. When they came to the healing room she was long after the white robed medics left.

She had to fight herself to stop her from tasting Link's blood. Instead she busied herself checking the would in his side. But she only saw more of his blood. She sat on the other side of his bed.

That was when she saw a faint glowing on The Hero's left hand. She made out a triangle shape, and started tracing it with her finger. The triforce of courage responded to her touch, sending the same warmth through her that she felt when she tasted Link's blood a couple nights before.

Right here, right now, she could steal his Triforce of courage for herself. And why not? She was next in line with her parents thinking of retiring from ruling. Not to mention, she already had one of the other triforces, with The Gerudo girl possibly being a Link to the third. And with the Hero of time a slave to her love, she could rule and govern the entire providence, and have everything she wanted. She could have Link as her loving husband, without worrying about loosing him. And she could use the triforce to change the world...

But would losing the triforce change Link? And what if for the worse? Zelda had learned in an instant from Ganon how to steal a triforce. She had barely resisted for hours until Link had arrived. But despite knowing how to steal a Triforce, she didn't know how to return it to him if she changed her mind. For now at least, it was too risky. She would have to show him what love meant, and if that didn't work... Well, she would resort to her drugs and magic.

She didn't like that. Today had been a day of realization. But as she left the room, she promised herself that she wouldn't fail. A princess never fails.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, thanks for the reviews you gave me. I didn't manage to upload chapters over the weekend, but a camping trip gave me a few ideas for later chapters. JazzI3 Thanks, means a lot to me. Link's Lily Great, I'll see what I can do about the spellcheck. I'm trying to give different viewpoints from each of the characters, to make the world feel more alive. ultimateCCC I don't really think that's true. At times Ganon has had the full triforce, and the triforce pieces have been stolen from people, like in ALBW. Also, the triforce is corrupted. Things that shouldn't happen might now be possible, you never know.

I forgot to do the obligatory :I don't own Zelda franchise.

"_Silly Link, you don't remember? I'm going to spank you."_

_Link was shocked that the princess was so bold. If she could do something like that, maybe he could. Zelda had decided to wear a flat skirt that wouldn't get in the way. _

"_Come on Link get over my knee."She said. Link did what he was told. Zelda had a scent of Lavender emanating from her, the smell was almost intoxicating. He could feel her readjust herself, feel raise her rested hand._

_And then slap! She had caught him off guard. Link felt him self tense up as she disciplined him with her right hand. But that was wierd, wasn't she left handed?_

_Slap! He was all tingly in his legs and his ear. Link turned his face as far away from Zelda as possible. There was a mirror in the corner where he could look at zelda's face. She seemed deep in concentration._

_Slap!_

_Link would later commend himself for seeing what Zelda was doing. She was using magic to read his thought patterns! The tingling in his ear was apparent, she was monitoring his reaction. Link was feeling growing admiration for his princess, along with a bit of annoyance._

_Slap!_

_Link would formulate a plan. But Zelda would know he was plotting something. Link had to feel calm. But when every moment of your life was an event, what was the one thing that was constant? Link felt around for this feeling until he grabbed it._

_Slap!_

_Link would put his plan into motion._

_Zelda recieved quite a shock when Link suddenly sat up, flipped her over, and whispered "my turn" into her ear. Then she was roughly handled onto Link's knee._

"_L-Link! What are you doing?!" She shrieked. What was going on? Was Link finally initiating? But she couldn't concentrate on that. _

_She felt the full force of Link's hand. Princess or not, she wasn't getting any mercy. And she didn't want any._

_After a bit of time, Link bent over and said: "I've spanked you as many times as you did me now." It was an awkward attempt from Link to be playful and sexy at the same time, but it was better than nothing, thought Zelda. She realised this was her queue to retain the dominant position._

_This time, she wouldn't hold back either. She would use the strength she rarely showed, as well as the techniques in spanking she had learned from her dad. Soon after Link started tickling her, and Zelda felt like a child again, playing with her parents and what friends she used to have. Before all responcibility, and sadness had taken away her innocence. Yet the light in her eyes had not died out. She started to tickle Link back._

_Zelda soon found Link's weakness, the back of his neck. Link responded to this by switching his tactics. Instead of tickling both of her underarms, he tickled one with both hands._

_After a while the two stopped laughing and playing with each other and just sat facing away from each other, brooding in their own thoughts. Their bottoms both hurt really bad, as neither had shown the other mercy. The fact that neither of them wanted to show it, was a reminder to Link that some distance still remained between the two._

"_Link." Began Zelda. "N-now don't get the wrong idea." Link bowed his head, and Zelda saw it through the carefully positioned mirror._

"_I'm sorry Princess." Said Link, clearly not taking a hint. She reeached her arm to him, hooked it around his neck, and pulled him onto the bed, making the hair fall over his eyes._

"_Well, that was fun." she smiled as she looked down at him. "Now go, before I come to my senses."_

Link must have waken up sometime later. He stung a little, but physically he felt fine. The gash in his side was a simple wound for medical magicians to treat, and probably had healed after a minute of incantation.

But Link didn't feel okay. He had been unable to defend herself from the Gerudo girl, whatever had happened to her. The he had felt glad to be rescued. But now this. Both of the times Zelda had been there to see him. Would she think he was weakening? He sure as hell didn't feel as confident as he did when Ganon was beaten. How could Link protect Zelda if he couldn't protect himself?

Something was very odd. For the first time in a long time, he felt a presence in the air. It was faint, and he could not tell what it was. But he knew that one day it would strike, and that he would have to be prepared for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda had finally received some kits from the east, containing runes, flasks, and magical ingredients. It also came with a few high quality syringes, which Zelda couldn't wait to use. Now she could finally begin research on Alchemy, as well as various other subjects...

There was a faint knocking on the door, and at this Zelda hid her syringes and a few other choice items.

"Come in."

Link walked in the door. He seemed prepared to go out on a journey, with a red tunic on today, and his hylian shield and sword. He had made an attempt to comb his hair too. She knew what this was about.

"Your highness, I'm departing for death mountain now and will return tomorow." Said Link.

"Your highness?" repeated Zelda. "Are you trying to practice being formal?" Zelda also took note of how close Link stood to her, like she was a magnet to him.

"Yes, and failing at it. I should have bowed right?" Zelda couldn't help laughing. "Link, you won't need to bow to anyone at Goron Link's rite of manhood." They would probably bow to him, she reflected.

"Alright alright." Said Link. He was about to turn on the spot, but Zelda had casted a spell invisibly to bind his legs in place.

In Link's POV, he was just about to leave, when he found himself unable to move. Zelda looked at him with her eyes peering into him. Link felt as if her gaze was penetrating him, down to his soul.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Asked Zelda, while cocking her head to the side and moving closer. Link had to stall for time until he could figure out what was wrong with his legs.

"Er, I was wondering... If there was anything you wanted me to do while there."

"Not particularly." Replied Zelda flatly. And Link still wouldn't move courtesy of her binding magic. She decided to speed him up a little.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Er." Link began. He couldn't think of anything else and blurted out "Would you like to come with me?" And at this he felt his legs unbind mysteriously. They must have been asleep, he concluded.

Zelda meanwhile, was happy to finally hear what she wanted to. "Of course. I would be glad to acompany you."

The ride felt shorter than usual, Which was a disapointment to Link as he could spend a week just riding on Epona with Zelda. A couple times her hair would carress him while the wind picked up, and he went over rocky paths that required leaps and turns, all so he had an excuse to wrap his arms around her waist. After climbing death mountain they met with the Gorons.

Zelda was surprised here in Goron city. Anywhere else, Zelda was treated like a goddess among mortals. But here, she was almost ignored in favour of Link. When She was introduced to Goron Link, Zelda found herself looking at a small but strong looking Goron, painted over with red on his face and chest. Darunia stood proudly beside him.

After much discussion and dancing, finally it was time for Goron Link to begin the rites. Link and Zelda took a seat in the eastern canyon.

"Rolling down the mountain with a bomb flower." Said Zelda. "Is it dangerous?"

Darunia groped her shoulder with one giant arm. "Course it's dangerous. But my son's strong. He'll be fine, just wait and see."

Goron Link appeared at the top of the cliff face, with a bomb flower, still wrapped in his leaves. He then started plucking the petals until the bomb ignited and started rolling down the hill.

"7...6...5...4..." Time spent in the dodongo's cavern had taught Link precicely how long a bomb flower had before it was detonated.

"3...2...1..." Said Link, just before Goron Link disappeared behind a cliff face. But the explosion did not happen.

"I assume you were counting down the explosion." Said Darunia. "But these special bomb flowers take 15 seconds to blow up."

Then boom! The loud explosions noise was amplified by the canyon. Link and Zelda waited to see the outcome while Darunia headed off to find a snack...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, this story has reached 10 chapters! Isn't that great? I know the plot hasn't been the fastest, but who knows what the future may bring?

Goron Link was buried under a pile of rocks. His arms were pinned down, so naturally he decided to eat his way out.

The rocks didn't taste nearly as good as those from Dodongo's cavern. But after a while he found himself at the surface of a small crater where he met up with his tribe.

Darunia rolled down with Link and the girl he had brought (what was her name?) following.

"Son, you've done me proud. Howabout a nice Goron hug!" Said Darunia. He hugged his son so fiercely that some of the paint was rubbed off on himself. Clearly, when Goron's say it, it isn't a question, but a promise.

Soon after the group trekked back to Goron city where they danced and rolled around. They even threw a bomb flower into the statue in the center and made it spin around.

After that they used the megaton hammer to play whackamole and hit a pinata and various other games. Link and Princess Zelda grew tired of singing songs about limestone and rock sediment and decided to leave. In fact, that was probably for the best, as several minutes after they left, they heard loud explosions. The moon was out behind the clouds now: Crossing Hyrule field on Ebola would be too dangerous with all of the Lynels, Stalchildren and poes, not to mention the rain. They decided to rest at a local in, with Zelda and Link both having to disguise themselves.

"That was fun." Said Link, who added "For the Gorons at least." Now that he was reclining on a couch beside his master, he had time to remember the events of the last few days.

"They sure did have fun." Agreed Zelda. "I bet they have lots of babies just to have a reason to do these festivals. No wonder their population is exploding." This prompted more racist jokes towards gorons from the two.

The man at the inn walked up to the old couch they were sitting on and said: "I'm sorry Sir and Madame, but all the double bed rooms are full. All we have is a single bed room."

The two Hylians looked surprised. While Link was actually surprised, Zelda wasn't, she had ordered a bunch of guards to occupy rooms.

"It'll have to do. C'mon Li- er, Kafei." Said Zelda, rembmering their disguise names. She paid the innkeeper several blue rupees and followed the man up the stairs.

The room was not well lit, with a single candle the only light source. It was a normal coloured flame, which told Zelda that her aphrodisiac spell had failed. Looks like she would have to do it the hard way. A simple ice spell would lower the temperature a few degrees.

Link responded almost on queue. "I-is the window open?" He didn't seem that cold. "Man, it shouldn't be this cold. Freezing at this time of year?" Princess Zelda felt the mood lighten a little. "True, what's next, the moon falling down?" She noticed a small twitch in Link. Maybe that was just the lowered temperature.

"Link, come over here. Zelda beckoned, resting her hand on the bed. When he put down his sword and shield and sat down next to her, she took a blanket and draped it across the two of them.

Link could almost hear his heart beating. The blanket was big enough for the two of them, but it meant he had to sit right next to her. Suddenly, the room didn't feel so cold any more. That's when he snapped out of his trance to find Zelda had pushed him over to the inside of the bed and lay down beside him, her face only a few inches away from the boy.

Again he felt her gaze, her deep blue eyes melting and paralyzing him. He barely moved when Zelda removed his green cap, prompting her to ask "What's wrong Link?"

Link couldn't help speak what he was thinking. For all he knew, the hylian maiden probably already knew what he would say. "Are you sure we should share a bed? I could sleep on the floor."

"Link, you would be freezing down there. I'd be cold too."

"But-"

"Link, it's either this, or I try that experimental fire magic. You remember what happened last time."

Hard to argue with that, he thought. He certainly wouldn't want to be the indirect cause of another establishment being burned down. And why was he arguing anyway? Was this a sign that Zelda would like to be lovers? The part of him that was convinced they were just friends told him he was being conceited. The small part on the other side, -a steadily growing one- told him that when someone practices CPR on you, let's you spank her, and forces you to sleep with her, thinking about claiming that someone is not entirely conceited.

Link continued to fantasize about the woman next to him while Zelda lay in bed thinking thoughts about cloning, and other pass-times she was currently doing in secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda woke up slightly earlier than Link, all part of her plan. She brought out one of the syringes and some potions she had brought along.

Today she was going to inject Link with a potion to make him grow a moustache. She wanted to see whether it would look good on him. If it didn't, she could always remove it.

Link almost woke up, so she had to drug him with a light sleeping potion. It would let her inject him with whatever she desired, but it would probably knock him out for another half hour. Until then, she toyed with Link's new sword . It was slightly heavier than hers, but slighly shorter. Princess Zelda decided to try and fix that.

While she was casting a spell, a jolt of pain suddenly shot through her. This caused her to cry out in agony.

Link was imeadietly up. Though he had been in a deep sleep with a powerful love potion, he could hear Zelda's voice alone cut through all of it. He was at her side seconds later, asking if she was alright. Zelda fell to the floor and he pulled her on to the bed. "Are you okay?" He repeated, as Zelda began to recover."

"Yes Link... I'm fine... Just, casted a spell wrong... That's all." She was blatantly lying to Link. For such a simple spell to not just fail, but backfire was impossible. There had to be something wrong. The pain was mostly gone, but she felt pain in her left arm, where the triforce of wisdom throbbed.

"Link, show me your arm." She commanded, and Link obeyed. "No Link, the other arm."

More tentatively, the hero of time stuck out his other arm. Zelda found the triforce flashing rapidly. That could only mean danger.

"Link! We have to leave now!"

Fortunately, after his experiences with Ruto in Jabu Jabu's belly, Link had learned to understand the urgency of those words. The two quickly packed their bags, blew out all the candles, and left the inn. Epona was thrashing wildly when they found her at the stables. The two hopped aboard her like vigillantes looking to make a quick getaway.

Thy tore out of what was Kakariko village, now Kakariko city. All the new housing projects would have slowed down most, but Link drove Epona through them, making people run in a panic. To Zelda's horror, people screamed a second time, and she heard a loud crashing sound. She turned around and saw a sillouhetted figure riding a hideous black bird, chasing after them. The walls of Hyrule castle rose up in the distance, still far away.

Zelda summoned her bow and shot arrow after arrow. But while each shot hit it's mark with deadly accuracy, the bird barely registered the arrows. Upon closer inspection, the bird was a flying corpse, reanimated and kept moving by it's rider.

If it was black magic like this, then a sacred arrow would surely destroy the beast. She knocked it into her bow and charged the arrow. Link drove Epona onwards, and rode Epona under a bridge to slow down the black beast.

The arrow was almost ready, sprouting wings and bleeding light. The bird swooped down, two meters away from it. It's beak opened in an attempt to eat it's prey. Almost there, thought Zelda.

The beast moved in for the kill, and there was no time to build up power any longer. She fired the arrow into the mouth of the animated corpse, and after a bright flash of light, the crumpld mass fell to the ground behind them.

The two could have ran away right then and there, and be safe. But Link, desperately wanting to prove himself, stopped Epona and ran towards the rider, his sword and shield at the ready.

The man -if it was a man- wore an orange cloak that hid his face and drew two scimitars from his belt. Link swung his sword in a high arc, parried by a strike of the orange figure. The Hero of time bashed the thing with his shield, revealing what appeared to be a mask.

The masked man sliced with his scimitars in a scizzor like fashion, while Link paried both with his sword at chest level. He did a spin attack to force the swords off him and stabbed the thing with his sword. He pulled his bloodied blade out while the thing fell to the ground.

Almost at once, the masked man got back up like and charged forward. Link launched an angled strike by turning his wrist around, allowing him do bounce his sword of those of his foe and do a series of strikes from above and below. His fifth strike dug into the robed assailant's shoulder.

With a scream, the unknown attacker tried to cast Farore's wind. Link dropped his gear and grabbed the thing's face. With one final swing directed at the Hero, Zelda blocked the attack with her sword. At once the figure teleported away to an unknown location, particles of purple light heading southwest.

Link held the mask that remained from the flight of the foe. Zelda could see it was a horrible and strange at the same time, what seemed to be a face in pain with a singed moustache and Iron staples pressed into the cheeks. It looked almost real, like the face would move and talk. The Hero of Time set it on the ground and was about to destroy it...

"Wait!" Screamed Zelda as she picked it off the ground and stashed it into a bag. "That may be the clue to who the orange figure was!" Link seemed almost reluctant. "Who would be able to identify this?"

Zelda and Link both thought of the same person at the same time. As they started to ride Epona to castle town, Zelda removed the moustache growth potion with magic. She decided she didn't like moustaches anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Lolda was taking a bath when she heard footsteps running away from her. She didn't waste time putting on a towel and gave chase.

The footsteps ended around a corner and out onto a balcony. When the Princess of Eirswan inspected the balcony, she could see a really thin string attached to it, and looking down it she could see a figure ziplining away.

_Whoever that is, they are a professional creeper_ Thought Lolda. She summoned her magic boomerang and used it as a handle.

Not everyday does a princess zipline butt-naked forty meters (120 feet) above the ground through the sky while chasing a pervert who spied on her. In fact, in Hyrule history, that is only the second time.

Lolda could see in the distance Hyrule castle town. Her landing zone seemed like she would be heading into a musty wooden building. It looked to be a bar of some sort.

As she came in for a landing, she smelled what seemed like the back of a pharmacy. Her instincts told her whatever was being cooked wasn't legal.

There were a bunch of people in there, overdosed on some hallucinogens. And when Lolda walked in with her hammer and a makeshift dress she had made out of fire, they barely noticed her. After all, they hallucinated every day, so to them, that sight was common. Lolda looked around the room but could not see anyone who looked like the hooded figure. She decided to leave before she became intoxicated by the smell, but she first decided to shut things down in this den.

Because people were watching the soldiers investigate a building which had recently been seen with flames billowing out from a window, noone noticed the two triforce bearers ride through the streets, even without their disguises. They took the secret warp in the temple of time back to Hyrule Castle. Now Princess Zelda looked around the courtyard.

Zelda knew she couldn't just sit around. After what had happened today, she didn't feel like visiting the person who might know about the masks, but she needed to do something.

Perhaps she ought to look for a new supplier of some of her ingredients? After all, she had seen one of the places she got items for potions being investigated. _And they were so nice too _thought Zelda.

She looked at Link. Maybe she could mess with him today.

Link was returning from Epona's stables when two arms grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him into the castle garden. "Wha-... Zelda?"

"Shh." She whispered. "Wer'e going to use the secret passageway today." A strong tone of mischief evident in her voice.

In the castle there was a secret tunnel leading through a large pillar. One could go from the garden to the upper level's quietly and discreetly, without having to meet anyone. Impa had told Zelda, that Zelda's of past (All royal Hylian girls were named Zelda) had often used these passages. Apparently when the magic restoration of the castle took place these parts had been returned as well.

They arrived in Zelda's dressing room. As soon as Link was in she locked the door. The usual magic spells were also casted. Link had no knowledge of this, but he knew something was up. Princess Zelda pulled a curtain forth and drew it around a corner.

"Now Link." She said with all the firmeness she could put in her voice. "Take your clothes off."

...

Lolda could sense a powerful force field around the upper levels of Hyrule castle. She couldn't think straight while she wondered what was going on behind the barrier, so she had decided to check on the Gerudo girl in the dungeon.

It was dark here, and unclean. A few bored guards had been posted to guard the few prisoners in the castle dungeons. On orders from her grace, all torture implements had been removed from the levels, and to never be used again. The prison cells contained scratched out drawings of prisoners from many different countries and beliefs. Lolda could see Manjis, Pentograms, Ahnks, sacred circles, and other drawings left by thousands of years of enemies of Hyrule.

The Gerudo girl sat in her own cell, to the right of a man covered in linen wraps. She barely noticed Lolda enter her room while the guards stood watch outside.

"So I understand you haven't been visited in a while." Said Lolda, in an attempt to get some responce out of the young lady. The desert woman looked away. "I thought you had almost forgotten about me. Princess Zelda certainly seems like she would do that."

"But why would you try to get revenge at her by kissing Link?" Asked Lolda. She had to find out the motives of people arond Link so that she could in turn learn more about her test subject.

"Why? Because that would be far more painful to Zelda to lose the thing she loved most. After all, she did that to me."

"Lose the thing she loves most? I don't understand what you mean."

Here in the prison, with no chance to escape either way, the lady of the dessert thought she might as well tell the strange cousin of Zelda. "Allow me to state it bluntly. The princess of Hyrule is infatuated with the green man."

Lolda had her guesses. But hearing it was the truth still stunned her. "So you followed her around, waiting for the chance to strike."

"Yes. I found it a while after you came here, when A love potion was stashed in an alchove. So I took the chance I had." So one mystery was solved, but then what about the first time Link was affected? "And what would you do with Link after fleeing with him?"

"I don't know. I'd probably just leave him in the hands of my kin." Somehow, Lolda found the Idea of the Hero of time living in the dessert funny. "So you would just abandon him, a helpless drunk under the effects of a love potion, with a few dried ass Gerudos! Have you no heart?"

The young lady was almost in tears. "I had to get my revenge somehow. Zelda killed the great Ganon."

"Great? He enslaved, tortured, and killed half of the people!" Lolda knew she could very well kick the prisoners face in. But perhaps the prisoner had already been punished.

"What!? My father would never do such terrible things. That must be someone else!" The girl broke down. She was crying, long after Lolda left the room to tell her grace what she had heard.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright Link, come out."

"Do I have to?"

Link was behind the shroud, his clothing and gear spread out all over the floor. He emerged from the curtain, wearing a scarlet dress picked out for him.

Zelda could not help laughing. Link pinched around at the robes uncomfortably. He had been wondering when Zelda would cash in on her victory over the bet. He barely had time to wonder how long this would last when Pincress Zelda tackled him.

"That was fun for you too wasn't it?"She said as she pushed him onto the bed. Link didn't resist, didn't stop the girl when Zelda started messing with his hair. "Now let's try something a little more revealing."

This time, Link was placed in a low cut dress made of fine silk. After that, a gown cut away at the hips and sides. "And finally," Said Zelda suspensefully, "Put this on." She tossed Link a black and white gown.

"But this is a maids outfit!" Link shouted. Unlike normal maid outfits though, this was cut away at the knee. "Correction, it's a maid's costume. You're going to be costume playing. Let's call it cosplay for short.

Link got behind the shroud and put it on, muttering all the way. When he walked out of the corner, he found Zelda dressed in full nights armor, with a sword and everything. "Now I just got back from a dificult battle. It's your job to care for me Link." Zelda pulled off a very convncing limp, and Link decided to give his best shot at playing along.

"You must be very hurt. Come onto the bed and relax."

Zelda dropped on her back while Link pulled out an empty bottle. "Drink this red potion to restore your health." And He held Zelda in his arms and lap while she tilted her head back.

Link was reminded of a time when the roles were reversed, when they weren't playing, and Link had fought during the battle with Ganon. Halfway through the battle, the wizard had casted a curse making Link take all the dammage and pain he dealt to the wizard. His only choice had been to cut off his own hand and stab the wizards palm with a poisoned blade. After that Zelda had worked some of the most powerful magic of all, healing Link's hand completely, while his first one sunk into the dark earth. How it had side effects she still refused to tell him.

The hyrule papers never mentioned that part of the battle. How the master sword and light arrows were not enough to beat the triforce of power. How only a painful and macabre sacrifice had brought down Ganon. Just like they had never mentioned the countless enemies Link had spared, allowed to continue their lives under the promise to be good. How the papers never mentioned the brutality Ganon's minions had been through, how they had been conditioned to feel pain everytime they felt happy.

Link uncurled Zelda's hands and lay them at the Princesses side. He then removed her helmet and planted a kiss on her forehead, only customary for nurses to do during Hyrulean wars. He layed the sword at the foot of the dressing bed, mildly surprised to find it a real sword.

"I was injured in battle. I was stabbed in the stomach." Link fiddled with the straps of armor until he removed the midsection. The straps were already partially undone for some reason, but he kept working and unbuckled the lower rib guards. He then placed his hand on Zeldas flat stomach.

Almost at once Zelda felt her heart race. Link's hand was warm, and he rubbed her in a circular motion. Was this the way the hero of time felt when She layed hands on him?

Suddenly the door knocked. "Zelda, have you seen Link?"

Shoot, I must have been to involved to keep the spell up. "He's not here, and I'm changing, so don't come in." She then decided to ask "Why do you want to talk to Link?"

"I've got a present for him from some fish girl name Ruto. Link put a hand to Zelda's mouth to prevent her moaning out loud. After a while she moved away. "Open the door a little and push it in." Lolda pushed the blue orb on a pedestal into the room. "There's also something I need to tell you, but I'll wait till Link is here.

After dressing into their usual clothes, Link and Zelda sat on the bed while looking at the orb. Link put his hand on it, and it began to glow. At once water started spouting from it, dowsing Link and Zelda while dampening the clothes and costumes. It continued for half a minute, and Link and Zelda were thoroughly drenched by the time it was over.

"Haha!" A voice came from the orb. "I knew you would open up the orb first Zelda! The trap works only the first time, so if you are there Link, touch the orb."

Zelda stood back this time while Link touched the orb again. At once, soft blue light filled the room. Link felt a warm sensation inside him. "Now you can breath underwater without a blue tunic. Isn't that cool hunh? Now you have no excuse but to come here and apologize to me."

"What does she want you to apologize for?" Had Link done something to the Zora princess or was she just being her usual self.

"I- I have no idea." The truth was, Link had returned Zora's sapphire and told Ruto he couldn't marry her. Ruto had dived into the water, surely to hide her tears, and hadn't seen Link since. Apparently she was trying to make him jealous, and he'd used the inability to breath underwater excuse to avoid her more than once.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion from somewhere off in the castle...


	14. Chapter 14

First off I have to thank everyone so far for the reviews and reception, and for the mild popularity the stories have been getting. And yeah Ultimateccc, it won't be the last we heard of Princess Ruto. I had been refraining from bringing in characters like Ruto or Malon for fear that I would accidentally turn it into a harem, or that people would think it would go that way and be turned off. And yeah, I've been working on my writing. I can't wait to get back into the storywriting, but it's been so long, so I better reread what I did.

Link and Zelda ran through the corridors to where the explosion was from. It wasn't too hard to find it, with screams and shouts in the same direction. They found themselves in the midst of a battle.

Tektites were crawling through a hole blasted in the wall while Lizalfos leapt through windows. The few Hyrule guards in the area stood shoulder to shoulder, parrying the best they could. Impa was there too, locked in combat with an iron knuckle. blood was pooling on the floor, making it slippery and rubble piled at the sides

Link wasted no time jumping into the fray. He had put on his sword when he recieved the orb, in case Ruto had bugged it to summon a monster. Zelda began to heal the injured soldiers.

Impa was pressing the knuckle back against the wall with her broadsword. Her assaillant did everything it could to fight back, trying to grab Impa's weapon, knocking over pillars, and even throwing some very surprised Tektites at Her.

At the side, a Link mannaged to behead a Lizalfos. At the same time, annother Lizalfos came in screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" It started to cry mournfully over the body of it's comrade while both sides stopped fighting and stared. One of the Tektites tried to step forward, but the Iron knuckle stopped it and patted it on the head affectionately.

"Have you no heart?" The Lizard pointed a finger at Link. "Didn't you see she was pregnant?" Link looked thoroughly taken aback, like a punished child. Never before had a monster accused HIM of being cruel. "I bet you don't even know what love is!" The lizalfoss went on.

"Now that's not true!" Link had to play for time until more soldiers arrived. "I love, uh-her!" He pointed at Princess Zelda. "And what's more, is that she loves me."

"Liar!" The Lizalfos lunged at Link, and soon the battle was in full swing. Link decided to only focus on the attacks from the Lizalfos ganging up on him. He danced around them, going onto their side so that they got in each other's way, allowing for him to dispatch them one by one. Impa waited impatiently- The iron knuckle was trying to fix it's jaw, and had asked for them to pause the fight.

The whole time, Zelda was trying to get close to Link. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to hit him or hug him, even if she knew he was playing for time. It was quite awkward trying to use her attack magic without destroying the whole wing of the castle, but she mannaged to keep her power in check.

Her dress was ripped by an attack from a Tektite, slashing with an appendage. Zelda drew a dagger to attack, but the monster knocked her over and brought it's foreceps to bear against where she lay. Zelda had to roll away to dodge, then kicking herself into the air. She decided threw her dagger at it and hit it in the eye. The Tektite survived but went wild, desperately trying to dislodge the dagger. Zelda decided to put it out of it's pain and morphed her arm into a blade, slicing it in half.

A horn blew, and the monsters began to retreat, leaping out of the destroyed wall and fleeing northeast. Several hyrule guards were dead, with others wounded. Link was fine though, which was all that mattered to Zelda at the moment. She would care for her subjects later.

Her parents came running in despite their age. "Zelda honey, what happened?" Her father had even pulled out a sword from the armory, though he held it awkrawdly with the flat part outward. That wasn't to say that attacking the king would be easy for a monster, but that was because of the group of sorcerors and soldiers on guard.

As usual, Her grace was left to explain the situation. As she told her parents what happened, she looked around for Link or Impa, but neither of them seemed to be around. The coroner and engineers came, and boarded up the wall as a temporarily replacement. Oficials kept talking to Zelda, kept asking her to fill out forms for new materials and quotes to adress the public. Eventually her parents realised how demmanding they were being on Zelda and allowed her to leave while they talked with aristocrats.

Link walked away from the site of the battle, unaware of Impa following him. He turned down a corridor, walked up some stairs, passed through hallways, heck, he didn't even know where he was heading. Eventually he just sat down on a bench. It was at this point Impa sat beside him, though he barely registered her.

"That was very brave of you to say something like that." Said Impa. Link continued to stare at the various suits of armor on display. They were reportedly very old, but the restoration of Hyrule castle had somehow brought them back to how they were before.

"I shouldn't have said that." He replied. "I don't think I can look her in the eye."

Impa leaned in closer to whisper into Link's ear. "I know you weren't just stalling for time, Link. You really meant those words." She pushed a small box into his hands. "This is for when you work up the courage to tell her." Link opened it up, and found a beautiful wedding ring, a sparkling diamond laced with gold.

The two heard footsteps and Link hid his ring in case it was Zelda. Turning around the corner was a young guard, looking flustered.

"Lady Impa! The young Gerudo's prison cell is empty!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people, how are things? I've recently started reading fanfics of people who reviewed my story. They are all well done and have alot of variety to them in story and content. Who knows, I might read yours! I also think I need a new picture for my story.

The day after the raid on hyrule castle, Link was visited by Princess Zelda. Today she had tied her hair back into a single ponytail, which was different from her usual with two small tails going down her shoulders and the rest of her hair running down her back. All things considered, Zelda's unique hairstyle had become famous and wildly popular, although surely noone could pull it off better than Zelda, thought Link to himself. For her grace to change her hair, it could only mean Zelda was heading into town, and disguising herself.

"That was some bold things you said yesterday Link." Began Zelda. "I must admit though, that I didn't think Lizalfos to be capable of such compassion. When it challenged you it sure surprised me."

Link could see the amusion in Zelda's blue eyes. He knew Zelda wouldn't be awkward with him after the incident, but that just left an unanswered question. Did she really wonder if he meant it? Because he did. As he watched, her smile faded.

"I heard what happened the other day Link. The Gerudo lady was missing from her prison cell."

"So then the attackers yesterday were a rescue party?" Said Link.

"Not quite. I believe they were merely a distraction. Only powerful magic could work it's way through the bonds. But even then, no living thing would be able to escape the binding magic I myself put on that special room."

She walked over to Link's dresser and tossed him his green tunic. "In the light of this, it's important we pay a visit to someone who knows about the strange mask. It's possible these attacks are all linked."

"How will knowledge of a mask help us?" Asked Link. He was reluctant to go to a few places in castle town, and least of all where he guessed Zelda would be going.

"I spoke to Lolda. She told me that if we identify the creation of this magic, we can trace it to a specific location. So we can try to find out where the perpetrators are." Zelda could have gone more deeply into it about how magic leaves traces behind and how a trained expert could determine where a magical item came from. But that would take all day. "Come on, I'd rather leave soon." She tossed Link his green cap.

Zelda drew near to Link and decided it was time to continue her seduction. "My my, your hair is a mess. Did you just wake up?" She stood beside and slightly in front of him, making sure not to point her feet in his direction. Slowly, she began to run her fingers over her hair. Link imeadietly blushed and moved his right arm backwards, and right on queue- now came the next part of the "plan." Zelda lightly grabbed his arm from the outside and pressed it gently against his flank while her left hand continued to stroke his hair.

Link felt like he was in heaven. The sensation of her fingers running through his hair had all but made him fall into a blissful trance. And the way her other arm wrapped around his, was as close as it got to hugging him. Suddenly the light seemed to grow softer, the air sweeter, and the temperature warmer.

Un fortunately, the moment passed and Zelda drew away, eyeing him with the faintest of smiles. "Shall we go now?"

...

As part of Zelda's disguise, she and Link wore traveller cloaks over their normal attire. Link wondered why Epona wasn't brought along, or why Zelda didn't just transform into her sheik form, but decided not to question it. So the two walked in silence, each brooding in their own thoughts about the other.

The happy mask shop was an odd place of sorts. It was never listed in any maps or books, yet everyone knew about it. It never seemed to get many customers, but it was still there, and had been as far back as anyone remembered. Link and Zelda had to duck under the low entrance as they entered. Good thing noone else was there. Except for a short man with red hair, and an air of mystery to him.

"Exscuse me kind sir, I was wondering if you could take a look at this mask." Zelda tried to use a naive, shy voice. The mask salesman looked at her, eyes without pupils. "First, rupees." He said eventually.

Being a princess of hyrule has it's benefits, thought Link. The woman beside him handed out a generous ammount of blue and green rupees, and dropped them into the man's hands. She then passed the strange mask over to the salesman. The man looked at the mask, not with horror or disgust, but with quiet interest. "This mask, is made with black magic. It can only be created in an area completely devoid of natural life. And it had to be underground, dark, and created in an area with human bodies. And lastly, you need a reliable source of rainwater, soaking through soil to produce natural energy."

That narrowed down all the places to just one in Link's mind. "Thanks, you've been a big help." Said Zelda as she prepared to leave. "Errrrrrrrrrrr, may I keep the mask?" Asked the salesman. Zelda figured he would say that. And she decided to be glad to be rid of it. "Alright, keep it. But don't sell it." She replied. The two left the store, while the mask salesman looked at the mask with glee. He would have fun tonight.

Link and Zelda grew tired of the hustle and bustle of castle town, so they bought lunch at a market and ate it over at the temple of time. "Wait right here." Zelda told Link as she left quickly to cast a certain spell...

Link watched Zelda return just seconds before rain started to fall. There was nothing more romantic than the sound of rain falling, thought Zelda. Even if it did grind the local economy to a halt. She sat beside him, sure to stay to his left, and gently placed her arm around him. Link didn't recoil at her touch, or try to push her away, and just sat there. Zelda suddenly wished she could take off the traveller garments.

Link was almost too deep in thought to notice Zelda. _Good,_ he thought, when he felt her arm. _I don't want her to come to the Shadow temple. There are things there that I don't want her to see, theres to much pain, and too much... death._

Realization hit him imeadietly, and he stood up quickly. Zelda was at once standing up with him. "Link! Is everything alright?"

"Zelda... You said no living thing could escape the magic you put on the cell, well... What if the thing was no longer living?"

The rain stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again folks. Merry christmas! I've decided to challenge myself to get this chapter out by New Years.

Link and Zelda are paying a visit to the shadow temple. If you want to go the extra mile in story reading, pull out a map of the shadow temple in Ocarina of time. You can track our adventurers as they go through.

I don't own Zelda. Or Link. Or Hyrule. Or anyone.

_Count on Link to ruin the atmosphere. _Zelda pondered sourly. _And I had brought my drugs too..._

She and Link were walking briskly towards the castle again, not caring whether anyone would recognize them. At one point they passed into an alley and were attacked by a group of eight theives, but Link dealt with them quickly enough.

When they got to the castle they found the area near the secret entrance into the castle patrolled by guards. Fortunately there was always another secret entrance, one to the right of the castle underneath a big shrub. Zelda always got a strange feeling when she used this, as if it would have some use in the future. They shed the traveller robes and climbed inside through a damp underground corridor.

Now, inside the castle Library, Zelda pulled out several thick volumes of binding magic. Link took one look at the massive books and decided to find something else to do.

Eventually Link decided to look at pictures of monsters. One of the newest additions to Hyrules libraries had been boooks co written by him and other survivng hyrule soldiers of the time of Ganon's rule. The book contained information on habitats and how to deal with them. _This is intresting_ He thought, as he read over a paragraph of redeads. _If I had known they couldn't bear to look in a mirror I wouldn't have had such a tough time in the ruined castle town._

"Hey Link." Said Zelda over from the table. "You know what I found out?"

"What is it?"

Zelda pushed all the books off the table and climbed over it. "I love you that's what." And she pulled him in for a kiss.

Link's entire world went into shock. He would have preffered to be the one to say that, but it didn't matter now. Zelda's lips left lipstick smear marks on his, and she grasped him so tightly that her fingernails dug into his skin. _Truly only Zelda is capable of this. _Thought Link.

Then abruptly Zelda pushed him away. "How dare you kiss me?!" She shrieked in a mixed voice of anger and fear. She then punched him so hard that he fell over backwards. The last thing he saw before blackness was a Redead, laughing at him while clutching a mirror...

"Link! Wake up!"

Zelda was standing over him with one hand on his shoulder. "I found out something important. It's also really intresting at the same time!" Link pulled his face from the book and looked at the old clock. It was now almost nighttime.

Princess Zelda wasted no time once she was sure she had Link's attention. "Theoretically, binding magic would only work on a living target. But the specific spell I casted had been modified by the sheikah to also trap dead people's bodies and spirits. So that begs the question. How did the Gerudo's body get out of the castle? Well this next book here answers that."

She held up a much smaller book, and cradled it endearingly while she showed Link, like a mother holding her baby. "She's just not alive or dead! It's as simple as that! And what's more, she can't be killed or brought back to life until 28 hours after death!"

Link snapped to life imeadietly. "28 hours?! How long does that give us?" Zelda counted out the hours in her head. "N-Nine hours. We had better leave imeadietly."

Link felt "Your right!" Said Link as he got to his feet. "But one thing first."

A confused Zelda set down her books. "What is it?"

"Zelda, punch me in the face please."

...

At the end of a long rainy graveyard rested a ledge with a small hole in it just large enough for two people to walk side by side into it. Beyond that was an entrance into one of the most horrible places known in Hyrule.

The entrance to the shadow temple was a circular room with a raised daias in the middle, with dozens of iron torches at the sides. A solid stone door on an inclined plane rested at the end of the room, and it seemed to grow as the two walked closer. Zelda was about to stand on the circle- She knew she had to cast Din's fire- When Link pulled her back and pointed silently to the ceiling. She looked up...

... And sure enough there were several fire keese flitting around, ready to strike. Din's fire wouldn't hurt fire keese. Link took out his bow and shot one, and when it fell to the ground it's brothers and sisters went into a rage.

"Zelda, run!" Link and Zelda took off at top speed through the tunnel back to the graveyard. Zelda blasted pressurised air to slow them down, but the were barely ahead of the Keese.

They made it just in time, and sprawled out onto the damp earth. The fire Keese flew at them, but the rain came down upon them and the Triforce wielders were buffeted by harmless little batlike Keese, which upon finding out they weren't doing much good, flew off in search of a new home.

_There's gotta be an easier way to live than this_ thought Zelda as Link helped her up. Neither could help blushing as she took his hand. _I should fall down more often..._

Past the Keese was a turn and then a seemingly bottomless pit. It had a circular pad on the end with an arch running horizontally through it. Link guessed had some use, but he couldn't think of anything. That is, other than shooting a hookshot at it. Zelda was busy fishing something out of her bag by the time he climbed up.

"Link, catch this and put it on." She said, tossing Link a small amulet with a bronze button on it. When He put it on, Princess Zelda pressed her button and instantly teleported beside him. Link was so surprised he nearly fell back into the pit!

The path beyond was low and dirty, a tunnel of bricks with murals depicting faces. As Link and Zelda walked along, they lit the torches along the way. Zelda didn't think she could get lost, but then again could she afford to take chances? The shadow temple was very misleading, and they didn't have the eye of truth.

The path ended abruptly as a depiction of a face supporting itself by hands appeared in front of them. Zelda pulled out her mirror, and angled it towards the portrait. Sure enough, it was an illusion. She looked at Link. "You've been through here right?"

Link shivered and bowed his head. "Y-yes. But I don't remember it very well." Link didn't try to hide the fact that he was lying. He took out an old hand drawn map, dirty and covered with writing. Zelda peered over the map, while trying to avoid touching the red and blue stains. Sure enough, the path they were in led into another chamber.

Link wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We will go in together. Are you ready?"

_No, I would rather just stay here and makeout with you _She thought. _But we have a job to do. "_Alright." And they charged through.

Instantly the face gave way and they sprawled out on the ground. A voice Boomed from above. "You have entered the shadow temple by force. Now you must face the creatures of shadow!" And at once Link and Zelda were surrounded by Redead.

Link at once ripped the mirror from Zelda's hand. _I should read books more often_ He thought, as all the Redead who looked in the mirror turned to stone. Zelda Stood up, and watched as the Redead disintegrated into nothing.

"This isn't right." Said Link. "Not right at all."

"What is it?"

Link brought out his map and showed it to Zelda. "I know for a fact that we're supposed to be in a room with several skull pillars and a statue which we have to point in a certain direction. Zelda... Look around you."

And as Hyrule's maiden looked around, she found herself standing on a giant chessboard.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this chapter got out so late, I didn't start working on it till thursday!

*Warning, this chapter is not for the faint of heart.* I had to edit and tone down a part of the story, which went too far, even by my standards. If it's still too much for T ratings, message me or post it in a review. But whatever you do, don't skip, because you will miss a really important part. So without further ado...

The chessboard was quite strange. For one thing, the pieces were giant, and hang over the floor on large hooks. The floor was covered in a thin sheet of water, dripping down from the ceiling. There was no door, not even the way they came.

Link made a step onto a square in the middle. Instantly a pawn swung at him from above.

"Link! Look out!"

The pawn glided right above him and landed on the ground. The triforce bearers narrowly avoided getting cleaved.

Link wouldn't bother using his sword- while he could surely smash it into a million pieces, his sword would also be destroyed. Instead, he drew his bow and fired an arrow Into the stone warrior.

The iron bolt flew at such speed that it went straight through the stone pawn's body. _That was strange_ Thought Zelda as she watched the battle. While every muscle in her body itched to come to the aid of her husband, -no, not husband but hopefully in the future... she reminded herself- she had to keep watch to look out for other approaching enemies.

Sure enough, her judgement paid off as a queen dropped from the ceiling and drew a stone sword at her. "Surrender and die!" It shouted as it charged at her.

"Don't you mean or die?" Zelda shouted as she dodged a horizontal strike. Slowly the other pieces began to sway and twitch. Zelda summoned glass flasks filled with condensed Potassium chloride. The Stone Queen pulled her sword back to the right to swing again.

Zelda dropped to a crouch. On the other side, Link stood on a mountain of demolished rubble, swinging a stone sword taken from one of the chess pieces. Zelda timed her throw as the queen swung again. The flask hit directly, causing a deafening explosion and filling the room with smoke.

The the explosion destroyed several pieces and knocked a rook off it's feet, allowing Link to deliver a finishing blow. _If only board game chess was this easy_ he thought as a a bishop aimed it's rapier at his shoulder. _I can never win at the real thing. _He parried the rapier with his shield, spun clockwise and sidestepped to the left. As predicted, the bishop aimed an attack from above, easily missing him. Link cut down on the exposed neck, and the bishop went down.

All of a sudden, a low growl echoed in the room. The thin layer of water began to ripple. Link and Zelda looked up, to find they had defeated the entire set of chess pieces. All that remained was the hooks. Long, pale red hooks...

Link started shaking uncontrollably as cold realization dawned on him. He had to sit down. "Link!" Zelda screamed as she grabbed him from behind. "What's wrong?"

The two moved to the side of the chessboard. "N-no..." Link sighed. "Not it again... Zelda, it's coming."

At once a massive creature rose up from the ground, sending the black and white tiles everywhere. From beneath the throne arose a vile beast.

It's eyes were black cavities, large holes that couldn't be seen into. It's pincer arms bent downwards like a Sky Mantis, ending in sharp points. It shook it's neck from side to side, and opened it's large jaws to reveal gigantic human like teeth. But the most horrible part of the monster was it's body. Splotches of blood and stitched flesh lumped together into a writhing mass. The arms gathered behind the monster and began to advance.

Link stood up and drew his own sword. The mass slowly closed in, grinding it's teeth in hunger. Zelda stood in between the two, draining the water. She casted Nayru's love on Link and went in for the attack.

Her arm morphed into a blade, cutting into the Beast. It merely growled and snapped at her with giant jaws. It's long arms went in for the kill, hands trying to grap Zelda.

Link leveled his blade flatly as the demonic mass creeped in. Three arms rose from behind this monster. It was a lot bigger and stornger than the previous one had fought. Or had it simply revived and grew?

He leapt and rolled, then stood up and slashed. But his movements were stiff and slow. A hand with long fingers grabbed him by the head and yanked him in.

Zelda began desperately slashing with her blade. Link pressed the button on his amulet, but nothing happened. "Zelda!" Link screamed as the beast turned her back and obscured her view of him.

For a sickening moment there was silence. Then Link's scream echoed off the walls. It was too much power to bear.

Rage built up within the princess. She had lost too many subjects, too many loved ones to the forces of evil. And all the walls she had built up to control herself built down.

Zelda's eyes turned red. Her nails grew longer and she sprouted wings. Heavens might filled her legs and she leapt at the monster, tackling it. She barely registered the large pincer that had stabbed her companion through the leg.

_Why is it always the ones I love who fall victim to fate_ thought what was left of Zelda's conciousness. The Monster bit her head with it's massive jaws, But she encased her body in energy and the thing's teeth broke off. Zelda's hairs turned into steel wire, racing down the monster's throat and causing the monster to fall over convulsing.

_I must have more blood. _

Zelda spied the pincer sticking into Link's leg. She ripped it out, ignoring the howl of pain as Link collapsed facing away from her. She spied the pool of blood and telekinetically raised it into a bottle, and began to drink.

The warm, iron rich taste brought her back to the present instantly. Time went back to normal. Gravity went back to normal. Her heart stopped racing and her anger drained from her.

She froze momentarily when Link looked at her drinking his blood. To her horror he stood up and reached for the bottle.

"Give me that." He swiped it from her and started to drink. _That's not red potion idiot!_ She screamed inside. She used what was left of her strength to cast a healing spell, and play along.

When Link was done he sat on a rock, or rather a demolished knight. "I don't understand why my amulet didn't work. But Zelda, you saved my life. Thank you."

"I'm sorry link, it's mine that didn't work. It got destroyed in the blast. If only I had something else, like a bracelet or necklace."

Link scratched his chin. "Would a ring work?"

Zelda paused. "Er, yes. But-" She clasped her hands to her mouth to when she noticed Link on his knees.

"Zelda, will you marry me?"

Zelda felt as if she could fly (even now that she no longer had wings). "YESS! Of course I will marry you!" And as Link stood up, the two closed in for their first true kiss.

Their surroundings weren't great. The monster beside them twitched in annoyance and used it's last arm to weakly scratch it's chin. But neither of them cared.

Link didn't know how long he spent holding the young lady in his arms. All things considered, they were a bit young to marry. After finally releasing each other, Link watched Zelda extract some fluid from the monster for "Reasearch and stuff" and then they looked at his map in order to decide what to do.

"I don't know how that door got there, but it should lead into the room with the bird."

"Great Link! So where should we head next?"

Link was thoughtful for a moment. "My guess is the deepest room of the temple. An area with a big drum. There's a ways to go, and guillotines, a ghost ferry, stalfos, and some invisible bridges." Zelda pulled him in for another kiss. "Easy stuff then. C'mon, let's go."

Well that was quite a chapter. I listened to some classic rock while typing the intro, some hardcore speed metal while doing the battle with the Dead Hand (name of the beast for those who don't know) and some slow dance music for the ending. I am full of ideas of where to take the series. Seeya next time!


End file.
